


Sleep Comes, Even For the Man Who Held Up the World

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm not original, more fluff I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione admires the man that she loves and thinks about their life together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Sleep Comes, Even For the Man Who Held Up the World

Her eyes raked over his lanky form under the sheets.

He was serene, the moonlight bathed him in its glow.

This man that she loved, she hoped that in sleep he could find a semblance of peace.

Merlin knows he had a hell of a time with the night terrors, but they’d seemed to ease over the past year.

She hoped that it was all enough, that she was.

She hoped that he was content, that there was no longer anything for which he yearned.

They had a good life together,

She was beyond grateful for that.

Beyond grateful for his arms that held her each night, for the smile he would give her when they were alone, for everything that he did.

Even now, she knew precisely what would happen when she would slide into bed next to him.

She would undoubtedly wake him up, but he would wrap his arms around her, kiss her, and fall back asleep with a smile on his face.

She peeled off her clothing and pulled on her nightgown.

She sat down on her side of the bed, feeling it dip slightly with her weight.

She slipped underneath the covers and immediately felt his arms reaching out for her.

She snuggled up into his embrace and felt him press a kiss to her forehead.

“Mmm... love you... g'night,” he mumbled.

“I love you too, goodnight Severus,” she whispered.

She kissed him back and closed her eyes.

In that moment she knew they were both at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
